


五次他們沒有發現兒子是超級英雄，一次他們發現了

by taka1114



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 是老梗了但還是想寫XD





	五次他們沒有發現兒子是超級英雄，一次他們發現了

**Author's Note:**

> 是老梗了但還是想寫XD

1   
Tony在被無聲抽走咖啡的時候，不滿地咕噥了一聲。  
「說好的十一點規矩？」Steve抬起眉問道。  
「反正都睡不著。」  
「停止焦慮。」  
帶著咖啡杯溫度的手掌壓在額頭上，感覺很舒服，於是Tony就順勢整個人蹭了過去。

「說得像是可以說停就停一樣。」  
面對丈夫偶爾發作（並且在近來愈發頻繁）的精神緊張與情緒低落，Steve選擇坐在沙發的另一邊，把咖啡杯擱在茶几上。  
「美國隊長輔導時間？」  
「老套。」  
「……」  
「……好。」

有名的天才富豪Tony Stark，或者是同樣有名的英雄鋼鐵俠，向來予人一種感覺，對所有事都游刃有餘，甚少有煩惱。可是在這形象背後支持的，絕大多數時間卻都是咖啡因與垃圾食物。老派健康人士當然看不過眼，因此就有了這個輔導時間，填充被逼戒咖啡後的空檔——雖然當事人對於此方案的名字甚至方案本身都不是很滿意，但是顯然他並沒有拒絕的空間。

很久以前，Tony會選擇與同為科學家的Bruce Banner分享這些煩惱。據他的說法，是因為智商差不多的人，比較能理解彼此，而他不願承認的部份，則是後者的脾氣被磨練得超乎常人，也不好意思拒絕自己。至於Bruce本人，他覺得這不過是因為Tony只認識他一個醫生而已（他甚至不是那種醫生）。到了後來，Bruce大概還是抵不過這些瑣碎事，加上有很多瑣碎事都只是與另一人有關。最後，他決定把問題丟給當事人自己解決。

然而這次Tony的煩惱，卻不是哪些曾經的仇家、曾經的暗戀對象之類，也與威脅世界的危機無關，而是他事隔多年後再次發現，即使是天才，是被大眾認為無所不能的英雄（順帶一提這是種誤解），也會有家庭問題。  
更重要的是，這次他不是作為兒子，而是作為父親。

煩惱的核心，正是他們的養子Peter。剛進高中的他是公認的乖孩子，然而就與其他父母心目中的乖孩子一樣，他正值多事之青春期。也許是因為這個原因，Tony早在送他進學校前就緊張得要死。Steve能理解這種擔憂，但可不接受以此為由重投咖啡因的懷抱。

「他大概只是在忙作業吧？」  
「他有什麼作業是我——或是你不會做的？」Tony懷疑九旬老人對現代高中物理的理解，但是也覺得該在藝術方面的科目給他一點認可，「而且做作業，至於躲在房間嗎？」  
「他可能只是需要點空間，也就這兩天的事，我覺得你過份擔憂了。不是都說，過份關心會讓他們反抗嗎？」  
「你說得容易。」

「而且你要是擔心的話，不是還有房間錄像嗎？」  
「你把我當什麼人？」Tony誇張的跳了起來。  
「所以你沒裝監視器？」  
「那叫安全系統！我是說，我是那種會隨便打開錄像看，不顧兒子私隱的糟糕老爸嗎？」  
在我看來會在兒子房間安監視器已經沒私隱可言了，Steve想著，仍柔和的表示。  
「Peter會很高興你有顧慮到這點。」

他一直在適應這世代對親子關係的處理方式。有些人說，父母以上一代對待自己的方式作養育下一代的參照，是不恰當的，而這說法在他身上尤其明顯。先不談他的童年時期並不能算是幸福美滿，他與Peter經歷青春期的日子相差近一個世紀，在瞬息萬變的年代，他不認為還有什麼是跟當年一樣的。因此這對他而言，是種全無經驗可憑依的，嶄新的挑戰。

至於Tony，比起參照上一代，他更像是在抵抗這種做法。老朋友也許是個天才，然而他在科研方面的天資，顯然對育兒毫無幫助。而現在，他的兒子遺傳了他的天賦，終於也處於父親當年的立場，並有了另一個機會，選擇該怎麼走，更重要的，選擇讓兒子怎麼走。

爆發過後Tony又像個洩氣皮球一樣攤倒在丈夫的肩膀上。他痛恨Steve總是如此了解自己。

「有你當爸比較酷。」他無力的回答，半張臉埋在肩膀上讓他聲音聽起來很模糊。  
「一般人可不這樣看。」  
「人民英雄不該妄自菲薄。」Tony慵懶的往上爬直至他能親到Steve的臉。  
「你會是個好爸爸。」像是當初他們決定收養這個兒子時一樣，Steve偏過頭回應了親吻。

沉默。  
「Tony？睡了？」  
「……咖啡不要給Dum-E，它上次灑得滿地都是。」

 

2   
這晚Steve不在家。  
這通常意味著這是讓Peter來工作室進行活動教學的時間，一來Steve對搗鼓器械興趣缺缺，二來這下也就沒人阻止兩父子為了升級一個部件而工作到通宵達旦了。

可是今天待在工作室的就只有Tony一個。  
曾幾何時這對他而言就是常態，他可以躲在這裡工作一週，避開無聊的例會與股東的質詢，陪伴他的只有菜汁、咖啡和垃圾食物，他甚至還樂得悠閒。然而現在他竟然有點不自在，人們說有家室的男人生活習慣會改變，大概就是這個意思吧，他一邊抹去手上的機油，一邊幽幽的想。

說到底還不是Peter的事，他嘆了口氣。他不習慣自我懷疑，也不習慣擱著問題不管，然而除此以外，他也沒有別的辦法了。Peter沒提要去工作室的事，而他也沒去叫Peter下來，在拿捏關注與私人空間的問題上，他好像怎麼走都不太對。

然而事實證明，有些事情，永遠都不如你想的那樣。  
「呃，Daddy。」  
被突如其來的聲音嚇了一跳（這不合邏輯因為Jarvis一直都是這樣），Tony轉過頭發現Peter就站了在門口。他是開放了工作室權限，可是Peter一向都不會擅自進來。  
「嗨，Peter，怎麼了？」  
老天，他的回應真夠不自然的，不知是在心虛什麼。  
Peter張開了口。  
「沒，我在想、我以為你不會介意如果我進來，你知道，Papa今晚不在家——」  
「不，當然不介意。」Tony急忙丟下了螺絲起子，下一秒才想起不需要他去開門。

「這陣子作業很忙。」沒等爸爸開口問，Peter就先提了話。前者正忙著把他們上次設計到一半的零件掏出來。  
「是嗎？」Tony在心裡默唸了三聲「要當個酷老爸」，才輕描淡寫的回答這一句。  
「很多專題作業，還有測驗之類的……對了Daddy，可以問你一個問題嗎？」  
「怎麼了？」

「當聚合物的鏈長增加了其強度，怎樣可以同時保持柔軟度？」Peter想了想又補上一句，「或者說，如何隨意控制硬度？」  
「用熱塑。」  
「如果聚合物本身無法熱塑？」  
「那就液化，液化再重塑。」  
Peter張口結舌的模樣讓Tony皺起了眉，「為什麼問這個？」  
「我——們小組作業要寫關於合成纖維的研究報告，在這個話題上爭論了很久。謝謝Daddy，你幫了大忙。」  
「他們要是不信你，就把我名片給他們。」Tony當下只是沉醉在兒子向他請教的快樂中，完全沒有注意到Peter鬆了一口氣的表情。  
「好了，你想先看防彈測試還是磁浮？」

『Sir，Rogers先生來電。』  
「現在？」Tony是日第二度被嚇倒，他看了看時鐘——上頭的時針快將指向一點，「接聽。」  
「Steve？」  
『你果然還沒睡。』一接通就聽見這句，Tony彷彿可以預想到對方挑起眉的神情。  
「你不是認定我沒睡才打來的嗎？」他算了算東歐的時差，估計丈夫剛剛起床不久。  
『事實上我還有多少期待Jarvis跟我說你睡了，』Steve無可奈何的表示，「別跟我說Peter也在。」  
「當然沒有。」Tony馬上表示，然後心虛的看向工作桌的另一端，發現兒子已經趴在桌上睡著了，「他睡了。」最後一句來得有底氣多了。

Steve只是剛好結束晨跑，打電話來報平安，交代幾句就掛線了。掛線前他還不忘叮囑別太晚睡，Tony半打趣說他們可以考慮來個性愛電話——說是半打趣因為他有一刻想過這也許是個好主意——遭拒了，不過這至少讓Steve確信Peter真的睡了。  
掛線之後Tony摸了摸鼻子，看著對面陷入熟睡的兒子，感覺有點複雜。

睜開眼的那刻Peter耳邊仍然迴響著爸爸上一句解說電磁學的說話，害他一時搞不清楚時間，他眨了眨眼，慢慢意識到自己是在工作室睡著了。背上不知何時蓋了放在客廳的毛毯，然後他看見工作桌一邊放了個枕頭，估計爸爸曾經打算把它往自己手裡塞，最後怕吵醒他就放棄了。再抬頭看，他看見Tony就睡了在一旁的小沙發上。  
也許只是精神不佳，但他忽然覺得不太舒服。

有人說當你瞞著秘密時，心頭上就像長了個疙瘩，Peter猜想也許就是這種感覺。他躡手躡腳的移離工作桌，把毛毯蓋到Tony身上（在那之前他身上只有不能算是被子的外套），抱起了枕頭，悄悄往工作室的門口走去。

也許總有一天，他想，但不是今天。

3   
復仇者成立以來，世界出現了各種新英雄，也隨即出現了各種壞人——Steve有時不禁思考，英雄與壞人，是不是雞與蛋的關係。近來，有個報導引起了他的注意，關於一個新英雄，或者說，是個友好鄰居。

紅藍色的制服，佈滿全身像是黑色蛛網的紋理，在大廈小巷間飛盪的身影，雖然照片拍得不太清晰，但Steve仍然認住了這無名英雄胸口上停駐的蜘蛛圖案。這新英雄行蹤很飄忽，而且似乎不愛出風頭，也沒有和其他已知的英雄接觸。因為種種原因，他一直想著，如果有機會的話，他得見見這個人。

現在就是機會。專注被拍照與採訪七十年的美國隊長，今天終於成了目擊的途人。  
他偶爾會回去布魯克林一趟，有時候Bucky會一起來，但今天只有他自己。七十年後的社區變得完全不一樣，只有某些街道的輪廓他還能依稀辨認。這些年間他漸漸習慣了它現在的樣子，但心底還有一部份是在渴望從這些模糊的景象裡，重拾一些舊時的碎片。

他記起了年少時穿梭於街道的情況。父母早逝，他很早就是一個人生活，而且當年大家都很窮，Bucky的家境與之相比已是相當不錯。他無法一一記起與父母的回憶，但是在那種環境底下，父母能給予他的不多，道德觀與愛國情懷，似乎就是他們僅有的一切。

而到了現在，不知道是物質豐裕了，人就變複雜了，還是相反。最近他覺得自己連自言自語都顯得有些老氣橫秋。他思考著一切，沒有注意到自己漸漸離開了布魯克林的中心，走至皇后區。然後在一個小巷口，他目睹了這件事。

被「蜘蛛網」緊緊包著掠在一旁的賊人以求救的眼神看向他，似乎不認得眼前的人是誰，Steve挑起眉，粗略估計這人沒有受嚴重的傷，就打算無視他——他的重點不是這個。在小巷較遠處，他終於親眼得見這個友好鄰居蜘蛛俠。說起來，這到底是誰起的名字？

他沒有走近，只是在遠處看著，說實在的，蜘蛛俠比他想像中要瘦小。被交還手提袋的老婦人似乎非常感謝這紅藍制服的英雄，頻頻微笑著點頭，就差沒像老奶奶褒獎孫兒一樣摸他的頭。不管那是誰取的，Steve也大概懂了為什麼會有這個稱呼了。

然後蜘蛛俠轉過身來面向他，他沒什麼反應——不管對方認不認得自己，他都不打算表露身份——反而對方卻嚇了一大跳，像是沒料到會有人在似的。  
「嗨，」他首先開口，「需要幫忙嗎？」  
他猜友好鄰居最需要的，大概就是熱心市民。

誰知蜘蛛俠似乎沒料到會有人主動幫忙，他左顧右盼了一下，看了看Steve，又看了看被縛住的賊人，似乎想起了什麼。他指著Steve的褲袋，然後比了一個電話的手勢。  
「打電話？」Steve疑惑了一下隨即懂了，「報警？」  
蜘蛛俠點了點頭，指了指已經放棄掙扎的賊人，指了指Steve，又比了一個自插雙目的手勢。  
「你想我報警然後作證？」  
蜘蛛俠再次點頭，Steve開始有點不太明白剛剛老婦人是如何跟他溝通的。  
可是他還來不及發問，神秘英雄就拍了拍他的肩膀，伸手抓著蛛絲就飛離了現場。Steve甚至來不及看清蛛絲是如何跑出來的。

最後他轉向被縛住手腳倒在地上，還打算靠蠕動離開現場的賊人，單手揪住了他的小腿讓他動彈不得，另一隻手則從褲袋掏出了手機。  
「抱歉了，友好鄰居的請求。」

隊長當久了，偶爾也可當個普通市民。

4   
「你說你見到蜘蛛俠？」晚飯時間，Tony突然沒頭沒尾的問出一句。  
「嗯，在皇后區。」  
「他認出你了？」  
「不肯定，」Steve聳肩，「大概沒有吧，他好像把我當普通路人。」  
「真可惜，畢竟美國隊長當熱心市民幫忙抓賊？你真該拍下探員到場時的反應。」  
「我也是美國公民。不過他沒有跟我說話。」  
「蜘蛛嘛，不會說話。」Tony從對方的表情得知這個笑話效果不甚理想，「他也許其實認得你，只是不好意思搭話。你知道，偶像情結之類的。」  
「他看起來年紀沒有那麼大。」Steve不太認為他這種形象還會受年輕人歡迎，有好一段時間Tony還在以播放他的青少年教育影片為樂。  
「我敢說有一半美國隊長粉絲是年輕人，Peter你不是還說有同學背包上貼滿了星盾貼紙嗎？」  
沒人回應。

「Peter？」  
「是的？」被喚的男孩這才轉過頭看著兩個爸爸，腦子回放剛剛的對話試圖跟上話題，「星盾貼紙——哦，對，還有儲物櫃上的卡片。」  
「你不舒服嗎？」Steve皺起眉問道。兒子近來確實不太說話，他開始明白丈夫的擔憂。  
「沒有，我只是……在想作業。」  
「你確定你沒有在談戀愛？」Tony狐疑的問，部份是想緩和兒子的神經緊張，部份是他真的想知道。  
「老天，當然沒有！」Peter看起來覺得很不可置信，「為什麼你會這麼想？」  
「高中生，正常不過的事。」  
「而且你最近總是心不在焉。」Steve補上一句，「Daddy跟我都有點擔心，你知道，有什麼都可以跟我們說。」  
「沒有，真的沒有。」少年急切的搖頭，「我很好，只是作業太忙，真的。」  
兩個大人面面相覤。

晚飯過後，年輕急急忙忙的躲回去自己房間，剩下兩個爸爸佇在客廳。  
在這個問題上Tony並不想突顯自己的真知灼見，但他還是說了：「就說了吧。」

關上房門之後，Peter聽到自己吁了一口氣。  
上一次在巷子裡，他嚇得都快窒息。Steve，他的爸爸，站在他的面前，而他距離被認出只有一個薄面罩的厚度。  
他回想起剛剛的晚飯，覺得自己的演技糟透了。而此刻他發現，整件事裡最讓他不安的，並不是擔心被發現。

5   
一個英雄的出現，通常會伴隨兩極化的輿論，Tony深知這點。他跟Steve經歷過這些，在這件事上的立場也不總是一致。現在這個新的神秘英雄，雖然伴隨著友好鄰居的美名，但這並不代表他會受到所有人的歡迎。以他所知，號角日報就是其中一個顯然看神秘英雄不順眼的媒體。只是如果存在一個人見人愛的英雄，那麼英雄好像也就不再需要存在了，他搖了搖頭，在陷入邏輯悖論前制止了自己的思緒。  
他今天是來找蜘蛛俠的。

隨著人氣冒升，神盾局開始關注起這個英雄來，照Steve的說法，他們監測很多人，只是這個新的英雄，並不在名單上。他們需要觀察、紀錄、防範於未然，諸如此類的話。Tony不特別喜歡合作，之所以會答應這個請求，多半是出於自己的好奇心。

關於這人的報道都集中在皇后區，Tony知道這區的治安向來不好，情況在這英雄出現後有沒有改善，還是未知之數。他憶起對這區的回憶，十多年前，他跟Steve在這裡收養了Peter。這不盡是為了Nick Fury的人情，他反而覺得一切像是早早安排好一般，自然而然地發生了。

Tony查過蜘蛛俠蹤跡的出現時間，發現這人並沒有什麼固定模式可循，這次他也不過打算碰碰運氣。結果這英雄雖低調但並不難找，也許他今天運氣不錯，又或者只是金屬紅的盔甲太過顯眼。

蜘蛛俠似乎大老遠就看見了他，他扯著蛛絲，不花多少氣力就來到了Tony身處的天台。  
「Stark先生，什麼風把你吹來？」  
神秘英雄首先開口，這讓Tony有點驚訝，一方面從Steve單方面的描述，他不像會主動開口（這支持了蜘蛛俠是美國隊長的粉絲這說法），另一方面則是因為他的嗓音——以隱藏身份來說顯得相當刻意的變聲器效果。  
難怪沒人認出他了，Tony暗忖，無意在首次見面就揭露對方的身份。

「一般當我穿成這樣，沒有人會這樣喚我。」  
「我以為你不會在意這個。」  
「身份問題？我以為你會比較在意。」  
「有什麼能幫你的？」  
「我想我公司的研發部門會對能自我分解的蛛絲很感興趣。」Tony很久之前就注意到那種不留痕跡的物料，估計是某種能與空氣產生化學反應的聚合物。  
「很抱歉，那個是非賣品。」被扭曲變沉的嗓音聽起來仍舊一派輕鬆，但他總覺得自己聽出了一絲不安的情緒。

「坦白說，有人對你感興趣，我只是被拜託幫忙。你知道，官僚制度的東西。」  
「那不是你非接受不可的請求。」  
Tony在面罩底下挑起了眉。  
「的確。」  
「失陪了。」  
蜘蛛俠倒後兩步，從天台的邊緣往下跳。愛演，Tony在心裡點評，不禁想自己跟Steve遇到的蜘蛛俠到底是不是同一個人。這種說話的口吻，要不是這人天生就如此，Tony會誤以為他們認識很久。此時他腦中浮現了一個想法。  
「Jarvis，把剛剛他的說話做逆向除噪，分析聲紋。」  
『是的。』

『Stark先生，什麼風把你吹來？』  
『很抱歉，那個是非賣品。』  
『那不是你非接受不可的請求。』  
……

他在天台上不知道待了多久，直至盔甲內的提示音響起。  
『Sir，Rogers先生來電。』  
「接通。」

『Tony，你現在在哪！』  
「那麼巧，我也想找你。」

+1  
Peter開門前感覺到氣氛有點不妥——不是蜘蛛感應，不是危險將至的感覺，而是某種太過凝重的不安。當他進到客廳，看見Tony獨自坐在餐桌前的樣子，他不知怎的就懂了。

「呃，我回來了？」  
他試著開口，發現自己連打招呼都有點困難。  
「是啊，」Tony翹起了腿，偏著頭回應道，「今天在皇后區考察有發生什麼有趣的事嗎？有沒有碰見誰？」

「是這樣的，Daddy……」  
「警告在先，這次你最好說真話。」  
一般而言，當Tony大聲跟你說話，他並沒有表現出來的那麼激動，可是當他冷淡的打斷你的話，通常這都意味著什麼。Peter被這種預感打亂，腦裡剛剛東拼西湊的言詞再次被打成糊塊。

「多久了？」最後還是Tony先開的口。  
「三、四個月……」  
「不是問你當蜘蛛俠多久了。」Tony說出口才發現這句話聽起來仍然荒謬至極。  
「那是上次，在科學展的時候——」  
「半年！整整半年！而你完全不打算告訴我們！」  
Peter不敢作聲，他找不到任何辯解的說話，罪惡感也使他無言以對。

似是終於發洩出來，Tony深深吸了口氣，拍了拍旁邊的椅子。  
「坐下。」

「你Papa現在在神盾局。」Tony補上了一句：「記得有人對你感興趣的事嗎？」  
一時間Peter找不到可以回應的話，最後他只是問了。  
「Papa是不是很生氣？」

「我想他氣的是你逃學那部份。」  
「那你呢？」  
「我的話，就是你的蛛絲竟然不防彈。」Tony挑起了眉，「沒錯我看了銀行劫案的錄像，差點心臟病發。」  
「……對不起。」

搞清楚發生了什麼事時，Tony有一段時間大腦當了機。  
他預想過Peter在青春期的所有可能性，但是蜘蛛俠並不在其中。他先是覺得驚嚇，部份是因為兒子突然成了眼前的英雄，更多是因為兒子竟然已經背負起了這種責任；然後他覺得惱怒，他沒有在第一時間、沒有在更好的時刻被告知一切；再之後他開始擔憂，某些重擔他永不希望由兒子來承受，某些傷害他永不想兒子去經歷。

然而最後他感覺到有種深沉卻逐漸滿溢，浸沒了其他情緒的的喜悅，一種驕傲。  
他可能從沒想過這結果，但那並不壞。  
只是他仍然得讓Peter知道，隱瞞那部份絕對是個錯誤。

「你們知道之後肯定會很大反應，所以我想——」Peter停頓了一下，「——想證明我自己做得來。」

他知道兩個爸爸一直以來很保護自己，當一個Stark-Rogers某程度上是個光環，但也是種威脅。在某些不安好心的人眼裡，他就是個軟肋。Tony很在意關於他的所有事，偶爾到了有點神經質的地步；Steve有時看他的眼神，讓他感覺自己就是隻受保護動物。一切直至那次意外。

他不知道其他人會不會也是這樣，但是決定成為蜘蛛俠，他並沒有猶豫太久。  
唯一的問題是，他不認為爸爸會樂於接受這個決定。  
最起碼一開始不會。

「那我以後還可以繼續當蜘蛛俠嗎？」  
他小聲的問，Tony看了他一眼，有一刻讓他覺得會聽到「不」。

「在我徹底改造你的制服前不行。」他的爸爸最後這樣說，「在這之前，禁足思過。」  
Peter目瞪口呆的看著他。  
「大概我在看見你身上第一道傷痕後就會開始後悔，」Tony抵著額頭哀嘆道，「早知道就把你鎖在房間裡，Steve會埋怨我是個糟老爸——」  
一個擁抱打斷了他的傷春悲秋。  
「你是個棒透的老爸。」

Steve進門前在想，不管待會看見的畫面是什麼，他都需要當保持冷靜的那個。  
事源是他接到學校的來電，說Peter有很多天斷斷續續的請病假。他起初以為，自己終究還是要面對「子女逃學怎麼辦」的現代父母頭號問題（那是他在互聯網上習得的結論），然而在他打給Tony討論應對方法時，卻聽到更加震撼的消息。

他讓Tony在家裡等Peter回家，自己則跑到神盾局裡處理蜘蛛俠的身份問題。他得非常小心，不然兒子將面對的，可不一定是友好鄰居，他們被滲透太多次，而這次他們冒不起險。  
不知道他們在家裡談成怎樣，但願Tony不會氣到把兒子軟禁——從電話裡聽來他似乎不會這樣做，但是他可不知道Peter回來之後，事情又會發展成怎麼樣。

然而當他打開門，看到的畫面卻跟預想的完全不一樣。  
兩父子像是沒事似的，坐了在客廳看電視，還有說有笑。他有一刻懷疑之前發生的事是否自己幻想出來的。

「Papa！」Peter轉過頭看見他，馬上跳起來，單手翻過沙發背就跑了上前——好吧，這種身手可不是他的幻想。  
他還沒反應過來兒子就給了他一個擁抱。  
「我很抱歉。」Peter悶在他胸口前的聲音這樣說道，Steve不能說在這件事上他沒有生氣——不管如何逃課都是不應該的，而且他還瞞了自己那麼久——但是當他聽到這一句時，他能想到的就只是他有多愛這兒子，有多為他的真誠與善良而驕傲。

「Peter，」Tony的聲音隔著沙發傳來，Steve無法看到他的表情，「那件事，你最好還是先問准Papa。」  
「什麼事？」  
「Papa，我還可以繼續當蜘蛛俠嗎？」  
面對兒子仰視的眼神，Steve想起了仍是小孩的Peter，曾經問他自己以後能不能也當美國隊長（Tony皺著眉表示鋼鐵俠有什麼不好）。

他越過對方詢問遠在客廳的丈夫。  
「你答應了？」  
「條件是禁足和升級制服。」Tony舉手強調道。  
「那我加上兩條，」Steve苦笑著回答，「不准逃課，還有以後行蹤要讓我們知道。」  
「Yes Sir！」

「升級制服？」  
「我也有給你升級制服，吃什麼醋。」  
「你知道我不是在說這個。」  
Peter這時候大概已經睡了，他花了太多時間研發制服和蛛絲，然後還得特地去巡邏，加上學業，這次禁足正好讓他休息個夠。Steve和Tony最終鬆了一口氣，今後他們可能還要面對其他問題，但是至少現在他們都很好。

「他的蛛絲，嚴格來說是我給的意見。」  
「什麼？」  
「那次你去東歐，他跑來問我聚合物的事，說是功課。」  
「而你竟然沒懷疑？」Steve甚至沒聽懂這實際是在說什麼。  
「我怎麼知道？我高中就是在唸這些。」

Steve以為Tony會更緊張，但是這樣看來，丈夫比他所認為的還要像個酷老爸。  
「謝謝你Steve，」沉默了一會後Tony這樣說，「為了所有事。」  
「我以為我們之間不需要道謝。」  
「也有人說坦白能增進感情。」

Steve從來都拗不過他，而且他也不打算這樣做。  
所以他最後也選擇跟著坦白。

「你是個好爸爸，Tony。」  
「彼此彼此。」

END.


End file.
